Love and sex?
by JackieDAM
Summary: Quinn and Rachel se enamoran despues de tener sexo


Quinn abría la puerta torpemente tenía en sus brazos a Rachel que la besaba apasionadamente, sus manos bajaban a la cintura de la morena para poder pegarla más a su cuerpo, la rubia sintió el tope de la cama, empezó a quitarle la camisa a Rachel y regalaba caricias sus pechos suavemente, Rachel por su parte empezaba a tocar la parte intima de Quinn sobre el pantalón, la rubia bajo hasta el cuello de la morocha empezando a lamber agresivamente, la pasión inundaba la habitación.

R: Quinn! – Gimio

Q: Shhh… no digas nada

Recostó a Rachel en la cama se puso sobre ella, le propinaba besos apasionados Quinn descendió sus besos sobre el abdomen de la morocha se encargó de quitarle el sostén comenzó a lamber sus pechos vigorosamente a cada uno mientras Rachel gemía alto, la rubia no perdió tiempo, quito el pantalón de la morocha solo dejándola en ropa interior Quinn hizo lo mismo con el suyo, Rachel al verla así la jalo hacia ella y la beso con más pasión

R: Eres tan sexy… hazme tuya

Q: Y no sabes cómo te hare mía

Quinn beso lentamente todo el abdomen hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Rachel que se movía desesperadamente rápidamente descarto la ropa interior y se sumergió al centro de la morocha que gimió fuerte apenas estaba comenzando y se estaba volviendo loca de tanta excitación, Quinn movía rápido su lengua dentro de la morocha, fue disminuyendo la velocidad para que Rachel no llegara tan rápido al orgasmo, subió a besar los labios de la morocha desesperadamente, su mano descendió al centro de la morena , empezó a frotar su clítoris fuertemente, Rachel gemía pero fue callada por la lengua de Quinn que se adentraba en su boca, Quinn no espero mucho y metió lentamente provocando que la morena le mordiera el labio, empezó a mover sus dedos rápidamente provocando una fricción deliciosa

R: Dios! Quinn… más rápido!- tenía la voz entrecortada no iba a durar mucho

Quinn aumento la velocidad metiendo y sacando sus dedos duramente como Rachel se lo había pedido

Q: Así te gusta?- No paraba cada vez iba más rápido

R: Voy a llegar Quinn! Más!- Gemía no le faltaba mucho para llegar

En unos minutos Rachel relajo su cuerpo, llegando a su primer orgasmo Quinn cayo rendida al lado de la morena abrazándola cariñosamente

Q: Te gusto?

R: Me encanto! – Giro para quedar enfrente de Quinn , deposito un beso en sus labios

Q: Que bueno que te gusto tal vez lo podamos…- Se quedó dormida causa por el cansancio y el efecto del alcohol. Al igual que Rachel no duro mucho también se durmió apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Quinn

Al día siguiente Quinn y Rachel estaban plácidamente abrazadas en la cama se encontraban todavía durmiendo, la alarma empezó a sonar, logrando que la morena se removiera de los brazos de la rubia, medio abrió los ojos lentamente giro hacia la alarma logro apagarlo con algunos manotazos, la morena tocaba su cabeza le dolía un poco la cabeza por la fiesta de anoche, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Quinn.

R: Maldita fiesta no debí ir! Pero ya vera Puck cuando lo encuentre es mejor que descanse aún poco mas - Pensó

Rachel al girar se encontró con Quinn, no podía reaccionar Que diablos hacia Quinn en su cama? No lo podía creer, vio que la rubia se removía un poco pero no se despertó, Rachel entro en pánico que había hecho ayer en la fiesta? Lentamente se miró ella misma notando lo inevitable ella estaba completamente desnuda al igual que Quinn

R: No no no no no no! – susurro en pánico Rápidamente quiso salir de la cama pero se enredó con la sabana que cubría a Quinn cayendo en el suelo provocando que ella diera u n pequeño grito que logro despertar a Quinn

Q: Que diablos! Quien esa ahí?- se recostó en la almohada, vio que alguien se asomaba lentamente por el lado de la cama con cabello revuelto era Rachel con una mueca de dolor

Q: Rachel? Que haces aquí?- Estaba confundida no se acordaba absolutamente de nada

R: No! Que haces tú aquí! – dijo con nervios

Q: No seas idiota esta es mi casa!

R: No sé qué te fumaste pero esta es MI Quinn!

Q: No puede ser que yo esté en tu casa- se detuvo a observar todo estaba en color rosa, era obvio que no era su casa ni su habitación

Q: Esto está mal que hacemos las dos juntas…y en la misma cama?- empezó a entrar en pánico no quería confirmar lo que estaba pensando

R: Quinn crees que tú y yo..

Q: No digas tonterías es imposible!

R: Entonces que hacemos desnudas!

Q: Desnudas por dios no seas...- Quinn se revisó y efectivamente no tenía un rastro de ropa su rostro cambio ahora parecía pálida miro fijamente

Q: Me violaste?

R: Queeeee? Como dices eso que tal si tú me violaste!

Q: Yo nunca te haría eso por favor…

R. Ves! Quinn nos acostamos! NOS ACOSTAMOS! No puede ser engañe a Finn el me odiara todavía lo entendería si lo hubiera traicionado con un hombre pero contigo…que voy hacer!- hablo rápidamente comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación

Q: Rachel!

R: Y mis padres que van a decir! Se sentirán traicionados! Ellos pensaran que soy…

Q: TE PUEDES CALLAR Y PRESTAR ATENCION! – Grito Quinn logrando captar la atención de la morena

Q: Rachel no haremos nada! Será nuestro secreto! Si?

R: Nuestro secreto?

Q: Si prométeme que no dirás lo que paso en esta habitación

R: Lo prometo… tú también promete que no le contaras a Santana

Q: Es una promesa

Las dos se quedaron en silencio

Q: Es mejor que me vaya

R: Si es lo mejor

Quinn se fue al baño de la morocha a cambiarse, salió se encontró con Rachel ya tenía puesta la ropa

Q: Bueno nos vemos Rachel- se dispuso a darle un beso en la mejilla pero morena la detuvo- Rachel por favor nos acostamos un beso que más da – le dio un beso en la mejilla

R: No lo vuelvas a mencionar! Hasta mañana Quinn

Quinn cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando a Rachel sola con sus pensamientos que no la dejaban en paz, opto por tirarse en la cama y cubrir su cara con la almohada.


End file.
